epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battles of Gliscors Universe. Season 2 Finale. Steven Stone vs Roland Emmerich
So, here's the last battle in RBoGU. I'm going to be doing a new series (beginning sometime on sunday, possibly later, with the news show tomorrow.) After this battle, I'm going to be writing a new series called Pokemon vs History. In fact, I've already created a logo for it, plus I already know the opener. I love pokemon (hence my username), so I think that this series will be better than this one. Anyway, onto the current battle... In one corner, we have Steven Stone, the rock-collecting champion of Hoenn before being taken over by Wallace. In the other corner, we have Roland Emmerich, the German director who destroys rocks (among millions of other things) in movies like 2012, Godzilla, The Day After Tomorrow, Independance Day... Etc. One collects rocks and the other destroys them in whatever way possible. That's the connection. Rocks. Intro RAP BATTLES OF GLISCORS UNIVERSE STEVEN STONE VS ROLAND EMMERICH BEGIN Steven Stone Welcome to my Hall of Fame, a place you’ll never be I collected more stones than you did gross from 10,000 BC I’m as hard as a rock that you keep destroying More than your stonewall that keeps on rising! If you don’t stop disaster films, the whole world will be parched Draining the joy out of every living human’s march It’s not the end of the world, Roland, 2012 never happened Also, no one even remembers what you did in Franzmann You directed Godzilla, but belong in hell You will never destroy the world if you’re locked up in a cell Roland Emmerich This is my own Independence day, and I’ll have you know… I’ve been out of the closet longer than you’ve been known! You’re in a hole lotta trouble trying to step to me I’d win a stone badge for every one of my movies! I’m an emerald in the rough, my rhymes are Regi-ice cold I’ll direct Godzilla while I crack Steven Stone You won’t win this battle, I’ll win, I’ll strike a pose! You think you’re the best? That’s Meta and Gross Steven Stone I don’t even think that you know what Meta means You’ll just Meteor Fall back to when your movies didn’t stink I drop these rhymes like steel, going mossdeep While making Independance day only started your razzy streak Here’s a kids choice award, because you’ll never win an oscar I’d call you Leonardo Dicaprio, because your rhymes belong in a shutter Here’s a quick lesson, I’d aid you on your journey But with an 8% on Rotten Tomatoes, you should make better movies Here’s my final quote, finish your pancakes, Al Capone After you finish Stonewall, go back to Germany, and stay away from my home Roland Emmerich Here’s a picture of stone-cold man with a plan Making movies better than Steven from The Hoenn Region to Japan I’m a historical work, my movies will last for ages You’re just a few words of text written on some coding pages However, unlike you, my rhymes aren’t going crazy, bitch You’re going to be broken down, while Roland becomes Emme-''rich'' WHO WON? WHO'S - WAIT YOU DECIDDIEIDIDIEIEIDIEI RAAAAAAAAAAAAAP BATTTLESS OF GLISCORS UNIVERSE Who Won? Steven Stone Roland Emmerich Category:Blog posts